Temptation
by Nidia.Ceylon
Summary: They both understand the need to be useful. He was a healer that brought death. She was a Miko that couldn't save anyone. Together, they might be something.


Temptation

Rating: K +  
>Genre: Romance X Drama x Angst x One-shot<br>Pairing: Kabuto and Kikyo  
>Summary: They both understand the need to be useful. He was a healer that brought death. She was a Miko that couldn't save anyone. Together, they might be something.<p>

**Notes**: I love both Kikyo and Kagome equally and have decided to branch out and write Kikyo. If anyone dares flames me because of simple dislike; you'll be simply ignored…maybe laughed at too.

* * *

><p>…<br>A Proud Look  
>…<p>

* * *

><p>She shouldn't have interfered, but being alive once more had swayed her hardened heart. It wasn't the silver hair of the man that swayed her, but she felt a deep longing.<p>

Kikyo wanted to do right.

It was with calm steps that she walked over to the twitching corpse. The battle field was littered with bodies; mostly bodies that seemed to be white clones. A crumbled statue rested in the distance, but she knew the war was ended. The area had been searched for survivors and already claimed a massive grave. It was only a matter of time before they covered the bodies with dirt and buried this place so it could rot.

Kikyo held her breathe as she kneeled by the charred remains. It was amazing that there was any life in this being. Bitterness crept within her; she knew what it was like to cling to life. Kikyo pushed aside the bitterness; that was to be left in the past. She wouldn't dwell in the past when she now had a future to live for.

'I promised myself,' Kikyo gently reminded herself.

She had promised herself that she would make a difference. The growth of what her soul would become had inspired her. Kikyo wanted to be a stepping a stone and have a part in saying that her soul would become a great thing. It was with that thought; as life was welcomed into her that she decided she would live and do right.

'I will want for nothing,' Kikyo thought.

Because life was all she wanted and she was grateful for now having it. Kikyo rested hands upon the burnt remains of a vest and allowed a dusty glow to engulf her form. Her Miko Ki detected a spark of life; sparks which she would make grow. Kikyo urged the body to heal and she let her grey eyes watch as blackened flesh renewed. The clothes were still burnt and ruined, but the life was being preserved and that was wonderful enough for her.

'I am saving a life.'

It was a foreign thought, but something within her chest felt lighter. She was saving a life, something she never imagined happening. All her selfishness had brought was betrayal and destruction, but now she was saving a life. Her grey eyes misted as she watched the young male open black eyes and stare up at her as she continued to heal him.

"Relax," Kikyo gently soothed as she continued her healing.

This world was strange and not like her own world, but she was grateful to be here. It was a second chance, a blessing, and one that she wouldn't waste. Idly, it felt strange, but she wiped away the darkness her ki had found and watched the male spasm at the action. Satisfied that the darkness was gone, she continued to focus on his body.

"W-who?"

His voice was dry and swore he coughed up at ash as he tried to speak She rested her hands above his chest and sought to heal his lungs.

"I am a healer; Kikyo."

When he deeply inhaled and exhaled without coughing; she ceased her healing and shrugged her pack from her back. The young male sat up and she withdrew forest green jacket from her bag. It didn't look very feminine, but she handed him the item. His hands shook as took the jacket and she smiled. She could relate to his feelings; being dead and brought back was disturbing.

"You're not a medic, "he calmly pointed out.

Kikyo easily smiled and replied, "I am not."

She watched as he pulled off his torn shirt and bunched the material in his hands. His black eyes widened at the sight of his arms, but he seemed to calm instantly. Glancing upward he took in his surroundings and then stared at Kikyo. He squinted a bit causing her to smirk; she now understood that the damaged lenses were his. Kikyo reached out and rested a smooth palm along his face and allowed her Miko ki to flair. He winced at the brightness of the light, but when it faded he was staring at her once more.

He took in the sharp features of her face; her high cheekbones which gave her grey eyes an intense, but warm look. She wasn't dressed like any ninja he had ever seen and there was no forehead protector of the sort upon her. She wore a pastel blue kimono that was missing its sleeves, but had silver butterflies lining her right shoulder. The kimono was held shut by a matching silver tie that was knotted on the side and hung loose.

"Amazing," he muttered as he reached up and prodded around his eyes.

He didn't remember the last time he'd ever seen this clear.

"Who are you?" Kikyo questioned as she watched him pull the jacket on.

His silver hair was frizzy as he offered her a smile and introduced, "Kabuto Yakushi."

* * *

><p>…<br>A Lying Tongue  
>…<p>

* * *

><p>Kikyo remembered her death or was it deaths? She had died twice, both by Naraku's hand. It wasn't a pleasant memory, but she had found ways to cope because her last death had actually been mourned and her soul had found peace. Never in her life, would she had imagined being granted another chance.<p>

'I remember,' Kikyo thought as she stared up at the crystal blue sky. 'I felt you pain…our pain.'

"Where are you from?"

Kikyo blinked her grey eyes as surprise washed over her. She had to stop getting lost in her memories because it would lead her trouble. With gentle ease, she smiled at the man behind her. She had declared him healed a week ago and yet he still refused to leave her side. He claimed that she was a medical oddity, which Kikyo had frowned at. Thus, he had been speaking to her even if she didn't always answer. She had healed him, but she was not foolish enough to trust him with her origins.

"I come from a small village," Kikyo replied, being purposely vague.

"I believe everyone comes from a village," Kabuto pointed out with a smile.

She had grown used to his snarky replies and she rebutted, "But does everyone come from a small village?"

His laughter was light and filled with nothing hidden. Her eyes softened at this as she shook her head. She couldn't believe she had found him close to death on a war field. The innocence he displayed told otherwise of his attitude, but finding him on the field reminded her not be fooled.

"Fair enough," Kabuto sighed with a smile. "Then where are you going?"

Her grey eyes sparked in amusement as she honestly answered, "Wherever I am needed."

Kabuto's dark eyes widened as he tilted his head and stopped moving forward. A soft breeze danced by him as he watched Kikyo's form continue moving forward. He had never thought to journey without a destination in mind, of course, he had never thought to seek out those that might need help. He licked his lips and then he heard her voice; soft and honest in its curious tones.

"You are a medic, don't you seek out those might need help?"

'I am a killer. I am a murder. I am a liar. I wanted to destroy the world. I am full of hate.'

"I was only needed on the battlefield," Kabuto responded.

It wasn't a complete lie.

* * *

><p>…<br>Hands that Shed Innocent Blood  
>…<p>

* * *

><p>Kikyo, Kabuto noticed, was hesitant about fighting. They had run into bandits near the border of Fire and Sand. They had taken her captive with a knife at her throat; they weren't ninja. She let her bow fall the ground and remained perfectly still as the other bandit kept him at a distance.<p>

"All we want are your valuables!"

Kikyo motioned to the fallen sack at her feet and the bandit remained stiff, but she knew he was eyeing it. She could feel his pounding heart and hear the nervous breathes escaping him. It had occurred to her that these two men weren't professional bandits or thieves and judging by the way both acted; she knew she was correct. This was why she wasn't going to engage them and believed that this could be resolved without any bloodshed.

"Take what you need," Kikyo softly urged.

Kikyo glanced up and silently pleaded with Kabuto to not do anything. These men had probably suffered from the war. She could always get new supplies, but a life could not be replaced and these men didn't deserve death. The one holding her captive withdrew his blade and pushed her away so stumbled from him. Her eyes caught sight of a dusty blue glow. Kabuto twitched and his glowing had shot forward and she watched as the man in front of Kabuto fell to the ground dead. Kikyo caught herself on the ground, ignoring the pebbles that dug into her palms as she watched Kabuto move. His hand shot forward once more and she head the man behind her cough.

Horror consumed her features as she turned and felt blood splatter against her face. The man fell to his knees as he continued to choke on his blood. The copper tang quickly filled the ar. She moved; ignoring her minor wounds as she reached for the man with her Miko ki glowing about her. Hesitation and fear filled her when she didn't see a wound. How as she supposed to heal a man that had no wounds, but was dying. Kikyo pressed her hands to his throat hoping against all odds that's where the wound would be. Desolation filled her when she realized she couldn't feel a pulse. The glow of ki ebbed away as she sat there with hands upon the dead, gazing at his still face.

A hand grasped her shoulder and she heard concern in his voice as Kabuto questioned her well being. She tightly gripped the shirt of the dead man and deeply exhaled, trying to avoid tears.

"Are you all right?"

He was a medic that had just killed. Of course, he said he was more useful on the battlefield, but these men were just desperate and she knew without a doubt that they wouldn't have harmed them. Kikyo released her grip on the dead man's shirt and clenched her fists. Kikyo swiftly turned around and her fist met cheek. She watched with satisfaction as the flesh gave way under her knuckles and shock consumed his features. It pleased her when he fell backwards and moved to wipe the blood that had leaked through his split lip.

"Do not touch me!" Kikyo spat; eyebrows furrowed and eyes darker than normal.

She wished to punish him, but Kagome hadn't gifted her with this life so she could go about and have revenge. That 'Kikyo' was gone and she wanted her to remain far away. Yet, her heart ached at the injustice of not being able to save someone that was so close.

"I only did it for you," Kabuto calmly reasoned as he dabbed his lip with his sleeve.

Kikyo paused as she was hit with another wave of guilt; because of her more lives had been lost.

'I am a Miko that brings death,' she thought.

As she looked at Kabuto she thought it fitting that they had met. Slowly, she let her eyes fall shut as she silently promised that no more killing would be done in her name.

* * *

><p>…<br>Heart's Plot  
>…<p>

* * *

><p>Kabuto was a man that had shed innocent blood and she was a woman that had done her share of wicked things. This was why as she stared at him from across the campfire she had come to a conclusion.<p>

"We should separate."

Three words. They were blunt and to the point. She kept a careful gaze on him as he suddenly fumbled and dropped the fork he was holding. His dark eyes were wide as he stared at her; trying to process what she had said. There was no way for him to not understand what she had just said. Calmly, he reached down and set his fox on his almost empty plate as he watched her, as if deciding what to do.

Finally he simply said, "I don't think there's a problem."

"I never implied there was," Kikyo responded just as quickly.

"Then we shouldn't separate."

Kikyo scoffed.

* * *

><p>…<br>Against Oneself  
>…<p>

* * *

><p>It was within the village of Konoha that she discovered who Kabuto truly was, or maybe it's is? She wasn't quite sure, but had been confused when he refused to go near the village. He had reverently promised her that he wouldn't abandon her and would wait for her at the river. She wasn't sure about leaving him alone, but he had proven himself more than capable.<p>

When she entered Konoha she had initially been searched and checked for a village alliance. Kikyo had calmly explained that she just needed by supplies and then she would be off again. She had left her weapon with the gate guardians and proceeded to enter. It was easy to purchase dry goods that were light to carry and wouldn't go bad, but her eye had been caught by the bookstore. Slowly, she made her way to the store when she reached for a book that was sitting amongst others quite the same.

'How the war was won' and 'A Gutsy Ninja: The True Tale' and finally 'Behind the Mask.' It was the picture of a cloaked Kabuto that had drawn her attention the last book. She picked it up and read the back. Her face remained calm as she took in the words 'Villains, Uchiha Madara, and Kabuto.'

'Not again,' Kikyo thought.

She refused to believe that she had saved the life another future murderer. Of course, she had purged the darkness from the being and now she was wiser. She wouldn't be fooled again and used. Kikyo placed the book down and thought of the best course of action. It would be simple to just kill him and end all risks. Something in her heart ached and she sighed.

'I will make a difference.'

* * *

><p>…<br>Patience's Virtue  
>…<p>

* * *

><p>Kikyo was surprised that he had waited for her and couldn't understand why he was following her. She didn't persist in finding the answer, but hoped that he stayed around so she could have an impact on him or…she didn't want to think of other options. It was with ease that she had picked a village to reside one going toward the southern part of Fire country beside the sea.<p>

The villagers of Kaikou were happy to receive her and Kabuto. She had explained that she was merely a traveler with some healing abilities that sought to rest for a bit. This was how she found herself in their small hospital helping heal injuries.

"Why do you bother with them?" Kabuto questioned.

Kikyo arched a brow and retorted, "Why wouldn't I?"

"You don't know them," Kabuto grunted as he handed her gauze.

He was surprised when she clicked her tongue at him shook her head. There were no more words from her as she continued to bandage the leg. Just because she had healed the flesh didn't mean the muscle was fine. It took too much out of her to completely heal a wound and if it was minor she wouldn't waste her energy.

"A life is a life," Kikyo finally replied once she sent the man off.

Kabuto scoffed, "Even if no one cares of your life?"

Kabuto had always witnessed Kikyo as being calm and even. She rarely raised her voice or was provoked to anger. There had been times she had drifted in thought and he caught glimpses of worry passing her features.

"There comes a time in life," Kikyo softly began, but he caught a note of anger in her tone. "When you simply have to overcome or be consumed." He saw her rub her fingers together in thought. "Besides, I have been forgiven for all my crimes; so what right do I have not help others?"

"What if they try to harm you?" Kabuto quickly questioned.

"Then I defend myself, but I won't take a life."

He scowled at her, but turned and left the room. Kikyo smirked; he hadn't slammed the door shut and she was sure he would be back.

* * *

><p>…<br>Honesty  
>…<p>

* * *

><p>It was the first time in a while she had ever settled in a village. Kabuto claimed to know nothing about Kaikou since he never really traveled south. It was with that announcement that Kikyo decided they should go looking about. The sea was a stones through away and she moved toward it with a skip in her step; deeply she inhaled its saltiness. In her death, she had never sought to experience such peace with the threat of Naraku. Even when she was thought dead, still she had never rested. She supposed this is why she now took little moments to appreciate the finer things in life.<p>

A fish on a stick was thrust in her face causing her to go green and push away. Her gray eyes darted to the hand and then to Kabuto. He already had half the fish stuffed in his mouth and motioned the one in front of her in what was decided, a tempting manner.

"It's not a whole fish," Kabuto assured. The fish had been grounded up and shaped into a fish form before being breaded and fried. "Or do you not eat meat?"

Kikyo took the offered meal and bit into it. She was surprised that this thing wasn't horrible tasting and continued to nibble the meal on a stick.

"Are planning to travel forever?" Kabuto suddenly questioned as he watched her eat.

Kikyo shrugged, "I wish to settle down sometime."

"Settle?" Kabuto questioned, confused. "You have so much power…"

It was second time he had witnessed anger enter her tone. Her eyes gleamed like steel in the sun and focused on him as she declared, "Power sought without love is meaningless." Her words were spoken with such conviction that he felt his heart stutter. She dropped the fish and continued, "I would rather be weak and happy than to be powerful and living in deluded happiness."

Kabuto could only watch as she swiftly turned on her heel; her long black hair lightly smacking his chest as she walked away. He didn't know what to do.

* * *

><p>…<br>You Before Me  
>…<p>

* * *

><p>There was always a price.<p>

Kabuto firmly believed without a doubt that nothing was free; maybe stolen, but not free. When a child was seen on the battlefield; no one stopped thinking of innocence. All they saw was the future; someone seeking revenge. That was why; during war none were to be spared. If someone was taken; they were usually collateral of some use. There was always a price to be paid and nothing could or ever was given freely.

"Shush, it's okay to cry."

Kikyo had truly meant every word when she declared that she wanted to settle in Kaikou. It bothered him a bit knowing that if he left there would be no chance in studying her. At least, remaining here allowed him to naturally observe her. She hadn't performed great feats with her powers, but he expected something anytime soon. He didn't expect her to lend a hand at the local orphanage. So, when she took to the children around ages of five to eight he was surprised.

'She knows how to fight,' Kabuto mused.

She didn't believe in violence, but yet she believed in defense. Kaikou was not Hidden Village, but she still sought to give the children something worthwhile. Kikyo had slowly begun teaching them focus; not by sitting still but by giving them purpose.

When a child injured his hand; knuckles scrapped against wood she didn't scold their tears or frown.

A gentle smile and she brushed her hand gently across the wound, her Miko Ki gently caressing as she Kikyo softly said, "This wound shows your determination and your tears show a gentle heart." Kabuto thought it a load of crude. He heard the child giggle though his eyes were still misty. "Just don't give up and remember to always show compassion."

The child happily laughed and reached out and hugged Kikyo, "You're the best Lady Kikyo."

Kikyo truly smiled and laughed as the child planted a quick kiss on her cheek and then jumped away. The woman grinned and reached out ruffle another orphan's hair. He knew that she cared deeply for the children; of course she cared deeply for everyone on a certain level. Her gray eyes focused across the expense of the orphanage grounds until she found Kabuto's gaze.

Kikyo shyly looked away causing his eyebrows to arch.

* * *

><p>…<br>Against the Self  
>…<p>

* * *

><p>It wasn't hard to determine that he was going insane; more so than when he had Orochimaru's genetics working within. He had been standing on the outside, but somehow he had ended up on the other side of the fence with a child in arms. His arms were stiff as the baby blinked large violet eyes at him and gurgled something he couldn't understand. It wasn't until Kikyo placed soft hands against his wrists and arranged his body in a proper baby holding fashion that he relaxed.<p>

"It's not so bad," Kikyo softly murmured.

He wasn't sure if she kept her tones soft so the baby wasn't startled or himself. Kabuto was startled enough with the baby in arms. Kikyo gently swayed him and smiled as he took over the rhythm with a foreign gentleness.

"See," Kikyo softly spoke. Her eyes were tender as she stared at the babe in arms. "I wish to protect moments like these."

Kabuto slowly blinked; it was as if a fog was clearing, but suddenly it didn't seem so important as to 'why' he stood beside. Just being beside her was enough.

* * *

><p>…<br>Chasing Love  
>…<p>

* * *

><p>Kikyo loved flowers, but she had never wanted flowers. Kabuto was male and had never had special interests in females, because of time, but he was no fool. His heart stirred when she trustingly placed her delicate hand within his larger and stained one that he gently wrapped his fingers around her. He guided her to the outskirts of Kaikou and to what could be considered a small bay. He had heard her gasp of surprise and risked glancing at her face.<p>

The small bay was filled with hundreds of water flowers. Shades of soft purple dancing upon white bases and floating upon green leaves skimmed the surface of the water. It was a sight to behold as the sun set and lit the sky aflame with shades of burnt orange.

It was worth the research; her eyes reflected the sunlight turning her orbs into a shade of molten amber. Her mouth was stretched in a smile as she took in the sight. It was even better when didn't release his hand.

"Kabuto…"

His name whispered upon her lips caused his heart to pound.

"Thank you."

Kikyo gave him an honest smile; it was trusting smile. It was something that he had never received before and it was…beautiful.

* * *

><p>…<br>End  
>…<p>

* * *

><p>It wasn't an attack on the village and Kikyo was not being bothered, so Kabuto didn't much care for the flaming boat drifting upon the sea. It wasn't until Kikyo dived off the pier and began to swim towards the mess that he panicked.<p>

Kikyo wasn't a strong swimmer.

Kabuto quickly followed after; he stole a pontoon and pushed away from the pier. The engine rumbled to life and he took off toward the wreck.

"Fool!" Kabuto hissed at her.

She didn't have time to respond as she urged and guided those confused away from the wreck and onto the pontoon. He kept trying to reach for her; to pull her up and out of harm, but she glared at him.

"Help me by helping them!" Kikyo called out as she swam back.

He had frozen at her words; but quickly enough reached out and pulled the next man from the water and onto the pontoon. There were still ten more people in the water and he had no way of fitting anymore people onto his small vessel. He heard the sound of another engine and sighed; there was no way that Kikyo would leave anyone behind. The remaining peopled continued onto the other vessel and he watched as a water jutsu was performed to douse the flames.

Kabuto felt the situation end when he held out a hand to the soaked Kikyo and pulled her aboard. Before she could push away the strands of hair; Kabuto had reached out and cleared her face. His thumbs trailed over her eyes clearing them of liquid.

"Are you always so reckless?" Kabuto softly asked.

"No," Kikyo admitted. "But because I have been freely give life I should give that chance to others."

Kabuto couldn't fully understand all these ideas that she held, but he had determined one thing.

"Then, it looks like I'll have to stick around to keep you safe."

Her eyes widened and he smiled.

He wasn't a hero and he didn't consider himself much a villain; that title was lost when he was dying on the battlefield. Kabuto considered himself a man that like serve his own interests and Kikyo was an interest. If she wanted to keep her interests; then he would follow along because he couldn't imagine trying to change her.

Kikyo leaned up and brushed a kiss along his cheek causing him to blush and her to act the same. It was the start of something; and he was sure that Kikyo would insure that it was something good.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span>

If you've enjoyed this, despite this being a Kikyo fic please give a shout out! Like I said; Kikyo is one of my favorite characters, I like her probably a bit more than Kagome because she's actually had to endure hardships. Yet, I still like 'em both!

I chose Kabuto and Kikyo for this fic; because they both are intelligent characters that have been abused and cast aside to some degree.

Oh well, I hope everyone enjoyed.

Like I said; Flamers will be laughed at!

Much love and thanks for reading this one-shot!


End file.
